Manual del UTAU TERMINOLOGÍA
TERMINOLOGÍA (3) / 3拍子 (4) / 4拍子 A LA CARTE / おま☆かせ Abrir / Open / 開く Abrir folder de plug-ins / Open Plug-Ins Folder / プラグインフォルダを開く Abrir otro banco de voz / Open Another Voice Bank / 別の音源を開く Acercamiento / Zoom in / 拡大 Agregar / Add / 追加 Agregar a la curva existente / Added to the existing curve / 既存の曲線に上乗せする Ajuste automático de parámetros / Apply Automatic Parameter Adjustment / パラメータ自動調整 Alejamiento / Zoom out / 縮小 Alias / エイリアス Altura / Pitch / 高さ Amplitud / Width / 幅 Ancho / Length / 幅 Añadir punto de control / Add Ctrl Pt / 点を増やす ¡Añadir Vibrato! / Add Vibrato! / 声をふるわせるよ! Aplicar ajuste automático de parámetros / Apply automatic parameter adjusment / パラメータ自動調整適用 Archivo / File / ファイル Archivos intermedios de cache / Cache intermediate files / 中間ファイルをキャッシュする Arriba – Abajo / up or down / 上下の比率 Auto Vibrato / ピッチを波立たせる - 波立たせる Automatización de tono / Pitch Automation / オートピッチベンド - オートピッチ Ayuda / Help / ヘルプ Banco de Voz de archivos de sonido original / Voice Bank / 原音ファイルセット Borrar / Erase - Clear / クリア Borrar todo y generar / Delete and generate all / 全て削除後に作成 Buscar / Search / 検索 Buscar hacia atrás / Search backward / 前へ検索 Buscar hacia delante / Search Forward / 後へ検索 Herramientas / Tools / ツール Herramienta 1 (append) / Tool 1 (append) / ツール 1 (append) Herramienta 2 (resample) / Tool 2 (resample) / ツール 2 (resample) Herramientas integradas / Built-in tool / 組み込みツール Cadencia / Timing / タイミング Cambiar a modo auto-tono / Switch auto-pitch mode / Mode2切換え Cambiar el Tempo Global / Change Global Tempo / テンポの設定 Cambiar etiqueta / Change label / ラベルを変更 Cambiar la letra presionando Enter / Enter key to change the lyric / エンターで歌詞変更 Cambiar Longitud / Change Lenght Cambiar ruta de voz / Change voice root directory / voiceルートを変更する Cancelar / Cancel / キャンセル Cargar / Load / 読込 Cargar selección / Load selection/ 選択範囲を選択 Centrado / Middle / 中央 Cerrar / Close / 閉じる Cerrar símbolos de sistema al terminar el proceso / Close command prompt when finished / 終了したらコマンドプロンプトを閉じる Ciclo / Cycle / 周期 Colocar etiqueta aquí / Set label here / ここにラベルを追加 Color / カラー ¡Conectar las vocales suavemente a la nota previa! / Connect vowels smoothly to previous note! / 「あいうえお」をまえの音につなげるよ! Configuración / Configuration / 設定 Configuración Básica / General / 基本設定 Configuración de la unidad de Cuantificación / Quantization unit setting / クォンタイズ単位の入力 Configuración del banco de voz / Voice Bank Settings / 原音の設定 Configuración de Cache / Cache Config. / キャッシュ Configuraciones de tempo / Tempo Settings / テンポの設定 Configuraciones de voz / Voice Configurations / 原音設定 Configuraciones del proyecto / Proyect Configurations / プロジェクトの設定 Configuraciones predeterminadas de las notas / Note Default Settings / 音符のデフォルト設定 Consonante / Consonant / 子音部 Control de tono / ピッチコントロール Control de tono (Modo2) / Pitch Control (Mode2) / ピッチコントロール (Mode2) Control de Tono (Valor Predeterminado) / Pitch Control (Default Value) / ピッチコントロールのデフォルト値 Copiar / Copy / コピー Cortar / Cut / 切り取り Cuantificar / Quantize / クオンタイズ Curva / Curve / カーブ Cúspide / Top / 上 Débil / Weak / 浅め Decremento / Out / 出 Dentro de la región / Inside Region / 選択部分だけ Deshacer / Undo / を元に戻す Deshacer A LA CARTE / Undo A LA CARTE / おま☆かせを元に戻す Deseleccionar todo / Deselect All / 選択解除 Detalles / Details / 詳細 Detener / Stop / 停止 Distribución promedio / Average Distribution / 配置を均等化 Duración / Duration / ながさ Editar / Edit / 編集 Editar mapa de frecuencia / Edit freq. map / 周波数表の編集 Editar Prefix.map / Edit Prefix.map / prefixmapを編集 Editor de Envolvente / Envelope Editor / エンベロープ Editor de PrefixMap / PrefixMap Editor / PrefixMapエディタ Editor de tono / Pitch editor / ピッチエディタ Ejecutar / Execute / 実行 - 実行する El cache de la selección es removido, ¿Está bien? / Cache of selection is removed, Ok? / 適用範囲のキャッシュを削除しますか？ Eliminar / Delete - Del / 削除 Eliminar etiqueta / Remove label / ラベルを削除 Eliminar la herramienta de síntesis de voz de canto UTAU / UTAU歌声合成ツールの削除 Encadenamiento / Chain / 連動 Encadenamiento automatico de VCV / Automatic VCV Chaining / 自動連続音モード Entrada MIDI / MIDI Input / MIDI入力 Envolvente / Envelope / エンベロープ Envolvente Tipo 1 / Env type 1 Establecer / Set / セット Estimar parámetros / Estimate Parameters / パラメータの推定を行います Estrecho/ Tightly / しっかり Exportar / Export / エクスポート Extensión / Extention - Extension / 半音毎に拡張 Fase / Phase / 位相 Fijar como predeterminado / Set as Default / 既定値にする - 既定値にする Finalizar / 完了 (Formato antiguo 1) Modulación y Tonos / (Old format 1) Moduration,Piches / (旧形式１) Moduration,Piches (Formato antiguo 2) Modulación y Tonos / (Old format 2) Moduration,Pitches / (旧形式2) Moduration,Pitches Frecuencia / Frequency / はやさ Fuerte / Strong / 深め Funcionalización de Volumen / VolumeFunctionizer Fusionar notas / Merge Notes / ノート結合 General / 全般 Generar solo los faltantes / Generate only missing / 無いものだけ作成 Generar todos los mapas de frecuencia / Create all frequency maps / 周波数表の一括作成 Guardar / Save / 保存 Guardar como / Save as / 名前を付けて保存 Guardar configuraciones / Save Settings / 設定を保存 Guardar última reproducción / Save Last Play / 今聞いたのを保存 Herramientas / Tools / ツール Herramienta de cambio de tono de múltiples notas M / 複数の音符の音程の移動モードの切換え「M」 Importar - Importación / Import / インポート Incremento / In / 入 Ingresar clave de registro / Enter Registration Key / レジストキー入力 Ingrese la cantidad de movimiento en semitonos / Enter the amount of moves in semitones / 移動量を半音単位で入力 Ingrese letra / テキスト入力 Iniciar Editor / Launch Editor / エディタを起動 Inicializar mapa de frecuencia / Initialize freq. map / 周波数表を初期化 Inicio / Start / 開始 Inserción de letras no limitada por el rango de selección / Lyrics insertion not limited by region / 歌詞流し込み時に選択範囲制限を行わない Insertar Lírica / Insert lyrics / 音符挿入 Insertar silencio / Insert Rest / 休符挿入ボ - Rを挿入 Instalación cancelada / Installation is cancelled Intensidad / Intensity / 音量 Intervalo / Range / レンジ Ir a la nota final / Go to the last note / 最後の音符へ移動 Ir a la nota inicial / Go to the first note / 先頭の音符へ移動 Ir al final / Go to end / 最後へ移動 Ir al inicio / Go to start / 先頭へ移動 La generación de los mapas de frecuencia ha terminado / Frequency map generation finished / 周波数表の生成が終了しました La mitad / Medium / はんぶん Las configuraciones de ‘A LA CARTE’ serán aplicadas a todas las notas del proyecto, independientemente de la región seleccionada. ¿Ok? / ‘A LA CARTE’ settings are applied to all the notes in the project, regardless of region. Ok? / 選択範囲を無視してプロジェクト内のすベての音符におま☆かせ調声を施します。よろしいですか? Lenta / Slow / 遅い - おそい - ゆっくリ Ligero / Slightly / すこし Ligera / Shallow / わずか Lírica / Lyric / 詞 Lista de voces / Voices List / 音リストを表示 Longitud / Length - More Than / 長さ Los datos de instalación no pueden ser encontrados. Este archivo no es un archivo auto-instalable UTAU / Installation information is not found. This archive is not for UTAU Automatic installation / インストール情報が見つかりません。このアーカイブはUTAU用自動インストールファイルではありません。 Más / More / もっとおおめ Mayormente / Mostly / ほとんど Media - Medio / Medium / 真ん中 - ふつう- 中くらい Mitad / Middle / 下 Modo2 / Mode2 Modo de trazado / Trace mode Modulación / Modulation / モジュレーション Mostrar las curvas del envolvente / Show the wave envelopes / 出力エンベロープ表示 Mostrar curvas de tono / Show Pitch Curves / 曲線を表示 Mostrar parámetros / Show Parameters / パラメータ表示 Mover / Move / 移動 Mover región abajo / Move Region Down / 選択部分を下へ起動 Mover región arriba / Move Region Up / 選択部分を上へ起動 Mover región por número / Move Region by Number / 選択部分を数値で移動 Mucha / Much / おおめ Muy lenta / Very Slow / すごくおそい Ninguno / None / なし No / いいえ No cache / キャッシュしない No hacer copia automática de los parámetros del precedente y la superposición de la voz predeterminada en el cambio de letra / No automatic copy of pre-utterance and overlap parameters from voice default on lyric change / 歌詞変更時に原音から先行発音・オーバーラップ値をコピーしない hay objetivo de optimización / Optimizado / Cache no encontrado / optimization target / Already optimized / No cache found / / 最適化済み / キャッシュがありません No remover archivos cache / Do not remove cache files / キャッシュを削除しない Nombrar selección / Name Selection / 選択範囲に名前を付ける Nombre / Name / 名前 (Nombre del banco de voz) será instalado. / (Nombre del banco de voz) will be installed. / 原音名’をインストールします del complemento ha sido instalado correctamente / name has been successfully installed / 該当プラグイン名のインストールが完了しました Normal / 正規化 Nota / Note / キー Nota ascendente / Rising note / 音程が上がるとき Nota descendente / Falling Note / 音程が下がるとき Nota predeterminada / Note Default / 音符のデフォルト Objetivo / Target / 対象 Ocultar / Hide / 隠す Opción / Option / オプション Opciones de Renderizado / Rendering options / 生成時オプション Optimización de traslapo / Crossfade optimization / クロスフェード最適化 Origen / Origin / 原音値 Otro tipo de Envolventes / Env type others / Env type その他 Otros / Others / その他 Pausar / Pause / 一時停止 Pegar / Paste / 貼り付け Pequeña / Little / あさく Permitir la entrada del formato antiguo de complementos y archivos UST / Output the entry of the old format to plugin-script and UST-file / Ustファイル及びpluginスクリプトに旧形式のエントリを出力する Personalizado / Custom / カスタム Plug-Ins / プラグイン Poca / A Bit / すこし Portamento / ポルタメント Precedente / Preutterance / 先行発声 Predeterminada / Default / デフォルト Preestablecidos / Presets / プリセット Prefijo / Prefix / 前 (Prefix) Prematuro / Left / 早い Prioridad a los parámetros establecidos en la nota / Priority to the parameters stored in the note / 保存したパラメータを優先する Profunda / Deep / ふかく Profundidad / Depth / ふかさ - 深さ Propiedades / Property / プロパティ Propiedades del proyecto / Proyect Properties / プロジェクトのプロパティ Propiedades de la nota “¿?” / Properties of the “¿?” note / 音のプロパティ **Propiedades de la notas (Rango seleccionado)** / **Note Properties (selected range)** / 選択部分のプロパティ Propiedades de la región / Region Property / 選択部分のプロパティ Proyecto / Proyect / プロジェクト Rápida / Fast / 早い - はやい Recargar / Reload / 再読込 Reciente / Recent / 最近使ったファイル Recta / Straight / まっすぐ Regenerar y sobrescribir todo / Regenerate and overwrite all / 上書きで全て再作成 Región / Region / 選択範囲 Registro de banco de voz / Bank Regist. / 原音の登録 Rehacer / Redo / をやり直す Remover el nombre de la selección / Remove selection name / 範囲名'de la selección'を削除 Remover los archivos más antiguos cuando el cache exceda la capacidad de almacenamiento / Remove older files when cache size exceeds / 一定の容量を超えたら古いものから削除 Remover Prefijo / Remove Prefix Remover punto de control / Remove Control Point / 点を減らす Remover silencios / Remove rests / 休符の除去 Remover silencios por debajo del valor de entrada / Remove rest shorter than entrance value / 入力値以下の休符を除去し Remover vibrato / Remove Vibrato / ビブラートを解除 Renderizado / Rendering / レンダリング Renderizar / Render Renderizar archivo WAV / Render WAV file / wavファイルを生成 Reposo derecho / Cutoff / ブランク Reposo izquierdo / Offset / オフセット Reproducir / Play – Play Region / 再生 Reproducir al añadir una nota / Play on note addition / 音符を置いた時に音を鳴らす Reseteo / Reset / リセット Reseteo antes de procesar / Reset Before Processing / 処理前に曲線をリセットする Reseteo de envolventes / Reset envelopes in the region / エンベロープリセッ Revertir / Revert / 最初にもどす Ritmo / Rate / 割合 Ruta / Path / パス Salida MIDI / MIDI Output / MIDI出力 Seleccionar / Select /… - 選択 Seleccione Pista / Select Track / トラックを選択 Seleccionar todo / Select All / 全部選択 - 全て部選択 Sí / Yes / はい Siguiente / Next / 次へ Sin filtro formante / No formant filter Sofocamiento / BRE (Breathiness) / ブレシネス Substituir Lírica / Substitute lyrics / 歌詞置換 Sufijo / Suffix / 後 (Suffix) Superposición / Overlap / オーバーラップ Tardío / Right / 遅い Tempo / テンポ Tipo J / J-Curve / J形 Tipo R / R-Curve / R形 Tipo recta / Linear / 直線 Tipo S / S-Curve / S形 Todo / All / 全部 Tono / Pitch / ピッチ Traslapo / Crossfade / 母音結合 Traslapo de envolventes por P1 y P4 / Set crossfade envelopes by p1 and p4 / エンベロープのp1、p4点を使うもの Traslapo de envolventes por P2 y P3 / Set crossfade envelopes by p2 and p3 / エンベロープのp2、p3点を使うもの Traslapo (de vocal) / Crossfade (of vowel) / 自動母音結合 Trazado / Trace Ubicación / Location / 場所 Unir / Append / 追加で読込む Usar resampler.dll (La configuración no se salvará en el proyecto) / Use resampler.dll (Setting isn’t saved to the proyect) / レンダリングにresampler.dllを使用する (プロジェクトには保存されません) Usar resampler.dll para renderizar / Use resampler.dll for rendering / レンダリングにresampler.dllを使用する UTAU Auto-Tono Modo2 / UTAU Autopitch Mode2 Valores originales / Reset / 原音値 Velocidad de la Consonante (Beta) / Consonant Velocity (Beta) / 子音速度（β） Verificar la existencia del archivo de voz al renderizar para prevenir la perdida de sonidos (Renderizado lento) / Check voice file existance on rendering to prevent voice drop (slower rendering) / レンダリング時にファイルの存在チェックを行い、なるべく音抜けしないようにする。（遅くなります） Verifique la existencia del archivo de voz para prevenir la pérdida de sonido (renderizado más lento) / Check voice file existance on rendering to prevent voice drop (Slower Rendering) / レンダリング時にファイルの存在チェックを行い、なるべく音抜けしないようにする。（遅くなります） Versión / Version / UTAUについて Vibrato / ビブラート Vista / View / 表示 Voces / Voices / 原音 Volumen / Volume / 音量 Categoría:Manual UTAU